


Sword & Space

by dominospice



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, gadget has the phantom ruby instead, he's bad at controlling his powers, infidget, null space go brrrrr, swap au sort of??, this entire plot is literally "gadget does an oopsie", zero is tired of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominospice/pseuds/dominospice
Summary: Gadget is bad at controlling the Phantom Ruby's powers.Zero is tired of losing his belongings to the void.Oh yeah, swords.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sword & Space

**Author's Note:**

> is the title a pokemon joke? probably. it pokemon relevant to the plot? no. do i care? also no.
> 
> thanks sibuya for this idea from one of our many 2 am bullshit chats 
> 
> i only edited this once yw

Zero was about 140% done with that stupid magic rock of Gadget’s. Constantly, random items would disappear and reappear for no apparent reason, and far too many times had something been broken because the red wolf couldn’t control his energy cubes. They had already bought four new toasters just this month.

Usually the items to disappear were small; like a pencil or random unimportant (which was rare in that household) food items. Then it turned to… other things…

“GADGET?! WHERE’S MY SWORD?”

Zero had been digging around for nearly an hour with no luck, his red bladed weapon nowhere to be seen amongst the semi-disaster of the canines’ shared room. He had HOPED he would just find it tucked away somewhere weird, but if that little mutt had sent it off to Null Space, he would never hear the end of it. He had a whole thing planned out for the day, and it was already going to hell. Or, Null Space in this case.

“Uh? I don’t know?” A faint reply echoed from across the house.

That was bad.

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY WITH IT, I SAID I WOULD GET YOU YOUR OWN BEFORE I TAUGHT YOU HOW TO USE IT.”

Gadget stuck his head through the open door of the room, smiling as he saw Zero half buried in … whatever half of that was; clothing, it seemed. Neither of them knew what half of the contents of the room were.

“You don’t have to yell. I can hear you just fine.”

“I DO have to yell, THANK YOU, my SWORD IS MISSING.”

Gadget blinked a couple times,”I didn’t do it on purpose, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

He may or may not have “accidentally” phased his boyfriend’s sword into Null Space. Yeah. Accident. Uh huh. Sure, we’ll go with that.

What? He really wanted to learn how to sword fight, okay?

“Besides, can’t you use another one until I figure out how to get it back?”

Zero growled and rolled his eyes.

“Ruin the surprise I had for you, why don’t you? Sure, I can but that means you can’t use it.”

“Wha-?”

Zero turned and dug into another pile of random belongings, pulling out a long rectangular box. He set it on the floor and pushed it towards Gadget’s feet. The wolf stared at it until Zero finally got up and went to retrieve the box for him.

As soon as he picked up the contents of the box - a shiny new sword with a green and black handle and flawless silver blade - Gadget squeaked like he usually did when he lost control of his powers (usually from over excitement).

Oh no.

Zero took a step back as Gadget half stumbled forward, tripping over the box in an attempt to take the sword. Red cubes swirled around the two of them, and before they knew it, a dark purple void surrounded them.

Fuck.

Gadget managed to pry the sword away from Zero, who was distracted by the sudden change in location. He didn't even care that Gadget had the sword anymore, being more occupied by their surroudnings.

Around them were piles of random stuff that had gone missing in the past few months. Zero’s sword, among other things, including Zero’s favorite coffee mug, an entire dining room chair, a few pillows, far more pens and pencils than was socially acceptable for any person to own, and … was that a frog? A living, breathing frog? What the fuck?

“Gadget… did you just… accidentally… transport… BOTH OF US… to NULL SPACE…?”

“Uh…. Oops?” Gadget whined softly,” I mean… hey, at least we found your sword…?”

Zero hissed and stalked over to where his sword was sticking out of one of the piles. As he pulled it from the glitching mess, he turned to face his lover with a strange glint in his eyes.

Tilting his head slightly, lips forming a hint of a smirk, Zero teased,” You said you wanted to learn to sword fight. I suppose we have all the time in the world for that now, don’t we, love? I do recalll you are a fast learner, aside from with that cursed jewel of yours.. Let’s hope that is still true.”

Gadget smiled nervously. Zero was going a bit over the top with the theatrics, but he did have a point.

Eh. Sword time was sword time.

“So you’ll teach me?”

“I was planning on that anyway, dear. However, my weapon mysteriously disappeared this morning and I couldn’t help but be devastated that I could no longer give you your present the way I had intended.”

Zero walked over to Gadget’s side, leaning close to his ear.” You may think you were clever to send us here to do this, but you only made this much harder on yourself. No food or drink until we’re done, and then you have to figure out how to get us out of here.”

Gadget started to whine again, causing several cubes to form around him, but then Zero held his glowing red blade up just under Gadget’s chin. Though the look in the jackal's eyes told him he was safe, the wolf immediately squeaked in alarm,” Okay! Okay, yes I got it, please don’t-“

Zero hummed in amusement, lowering the blade again.

"I never said I would hurt you, my love. And I won’t… I promise,” He pressed his muzzle to Gadget’s cheek before taking a few steps back and raising his weapon.

"Now… shall we?”


End file.
